Hurt by Flesh, Heal by Fire
by Endoslayer
Summary: Flame princess accedentally burns down the treehouse. Finn proceded to call her evil. She goes into a depression, and trys the unthinkable. Will Finn feel remorse? Will he save Flame princess? Rated T Because of some dark themes. Sorry for the short chapter but it was originally a one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Finn was cold, really cold. How had this happened? How could he have just lost her, with the sound of those three, awful, awful words? _You are evil, _he had said, shortly before departing from her. She had been devastated, she ran off in tears after yelling, "Well maybe your right!" Finn was a wreck, his home, gone. The one whom he held the closest in all his life? Gone. He would never see her again. When he tried visiting her house, the flames were dwindling. She wasn't home. Finn was worried; the flames only dwindled if she was hurt, or about to die. Finn went searching for her all over the area surrounding her house. Nothing. He grew desperate, where was she? Would he ever see her again? Just then he heard sobbing, Finn turned and ran towards the source of the saddest noise he could ever recall hearing. There, by the lake, was….

**Authors Notes**: Guess this won't be a one shot, for reasons; I'll work on this one part time but for the moment about 90% of my energy is focused on _The Portal_. I'll try to update this every other day, but the chapters will only average about 200 words each. I'll try to make this 5 chapters, more or less. But I guess we'll just have to see about that. Well, see you tomorrow in _The Portal_!


	2. The chase

Chapter 2

Hurt by Flesh, Healed by fire

Finn saw His Girlfriend standing with a group of flame guards, "Why do you cry, princess?" One of the guards asked. "Oh, nothing." Said the princess of flames as she walked away with the guards. "Flame princess, she really thinks she's evil, so she's going back to her dad and all because of me..." Finn said, both surprised and sad. He silently followed after the group as they walked towards the fire kingdom. Flame princess looked inwardly conflicted, fighting to tell herself that she really was evil. Finn was in despair, he had never seen Flame princess look this sad. It made his heart slowly and painfully break in half. Once the group reached the edge of the fire kingdom, Finn kicked one of the guards, sending him flying backwards. Another one tried to apprehend him, Flame princess turned around to see what in the world was happening behind her. She saw him, now being kicked mercilessly on the ground by the guards. "Flame princess, I want you to know. Oof!" Finn tried to say as he was beaten. "That's what you get for calling me evil!" Flame princess yelled, half-teared up. "But Flame princess, you're not evil!" Finn yelled back, using his last amount of strength as he fell into the darkness…..

Authors Notes: Surprise Chapter! You guys know I wouldn't leave you without one last chapter for today, I have been very active, now haven't I? Well, see you guys tomorrow! (Or when I feel like updating:p)


	3. Joshua

Chapter 3

Forgiving what was lost

Flame princess was torn, Finn had called her evil, and now he was calling her good? It's just like when they first met, was he messing with her mind, toying with her? No. Finn would never do such a thing to someone he_ loved. _Flame princess, shortly make her decision on what her alignment would be once and for all, ordered…..

Finn awoke sort-of. In what seemed to be a small, flaming house on a cliff, Flame princess's house! She had saved him! But wait, something was off. Finn looked around and he saw what seemed to be a message cut cruelly into a piece of stone, and it was floating. He couldn't make out what it said, because the letters were jumbled together and squiggled all over the stone. Finn pinched himself, and with shock felt no pain. Shouldn't he wake up if he didn't feel pain? Unless…. Was he dead? Did the guards kill him? Maybe. But wait, he hadn't apologized to flame princess! He hadn't revealed his true feelings to her in time! He had taken her love for him for granted. And now, he may never be able to treasure her again, to feel the fiery lips pressed against his, to enjoy the pain it caused him. But now, he was alone, possibly for all eternity. The landscape around him faded to white, and he heard a voice in the distance.

"Is that you, son?" He heard in one of the most familiar voices in his life.

"Dad?" Finn asked, now half-dazed.

"My son, it's good to see you! "Joshua said; his voice full of happiness.

Finn could now see his foster father hovering above him, a halo over his hairy, golden brown head.

"Where am I?" Finn asked before gasping, "Am I in Glob world?"

"You're not Finn, your somewhere in between Glob world and the Nightosphere, the home of those wretched, love-handle steeling demons." Joshua said with a shudder.

"Then, am I….. Dead?" Finn said, his heart beginning to sink.

"Nope, you're not dead Finn; your soul has been teleported here so I could talk to you about some life lessons and junk." Joshua said.

"Like what?" Finn asked, now obviously in wonder.

"This girl, Flame princess (Joshua can read his mind), do you love her?"

"Yes"

"Well then, listen closely….."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Take care of her

After what seemed like forever, Joshua had finished giving Finn tons of knowledge that he probably wouldn't use later on. Except for his last couple of sentences, "Finn, my son, there is one last thing I must tell you before you return to reality." Joshua said, in a foreshadowing tone. "What"? Finn asked, wondering if this would be the most important thing his foster-father had to say to him. "Finn, take care of her, protect her from evil. She's special to you Finn, I could tell, oh, and stay away from tier 15!" Joshua said as he faded into the white around him. "I still don't know what that means." Finn muttered.

Finn awoke; his back was up against a tree. Surveying his surroundings, Finn noticed that the flame guards who had attacked him were nowhere to be found. Instead, sitting next to him, was flame princess, asleep, her head resting on his shoulder. Wait! Shouldn't she be burning him? But just then, Finn noticed that a small note lay in his lap, it read_, I hope this helps, I mean by casting complete immunity to fire on you, spirits can have some crazy powers. Remember son, take care of her. - Joshua_

Finn was in tears of joy, his own late foster-father had done this for him? This was amazing! "Thanks dad." Finn whispered, his head looking up into the great beyond.

**Authors Notes**: Sorry for the short chappy, but I was on writers block most of today, and was having trouble typing this. Bu anyway, see you in the next chapter!


	5. Sorry

Sorry

This fanfictions gonna have to go on hiatus for a little bit, maybe 2 or 3 days, again, I'm really sorry toall of my readers. But why don't you go readmy other story _The portal_? Its updating tommorow. Alright, I hope to have this story back online soon! Bye- Endoslayer


	6. The end?

Chapter 5: What next?

Flame Princess watched as Finn was beaten mercilessly, she wanted to help, but... something was holding her back, keeping her from jumping in and grabbing him and saving him from very harmful temporary injury, it was her desire for evil, her crave for destruction. It had taken its toll on their relationship, and now, it was hurting Finn.

Why did she burn down that tree house anyway? She and Finn had gotten back from a rough date, and Jake had been making something for dinner, spaghetti? She didn't know.

_Flash Back_

Unwillingly, without noticing, she had leaned up against the back of the tree house. She didn't, however, notice the crackling of the flames until Jake ran outside with his back half-on fire. She tried to apologize, but Finn wouldn't listen, he kept yelling at her and saying that she was destructive and evil and a lot of other mean insults.

But, instead of unleashing her anger on him, FlamePrincess left in tears, if she truly was evil, then she would have to go back to her dad, in the fire kingdom. She arrived at the house Finn had built her, and started tearing down the furniture, blasting the walls, etc. When she came across pictures of her and Finn, she put them in a box, and threw the box up against the ceiling; it fell with a thud, just like her broken heart. After that, she went outside, and, after sending a letter to the fire kingdom, sat on the cliff outside her house and looked out into the sea.

She and Finn had sat like this so many times before, it ached her now to just sit here, alone. Then, almost directly after her period of reflection, the flame guards arrived.

"So you've finally recognized your true alignment, princess?" The Flame guard was asking an obvious question, he knew the answer, or did he?

"Yes, now guards, take me away." The Princess was saying this in a slow and sad tone, as if she was only half alive.

"All right then, let's go." The other of the two Flame guards wanted to get back as soon as possible, to him, anything that required not killing or fighting was a waste of his time.

And so they left, a truly sad parade, off to the fire kingdom where FlamePrincess would spend the rest of her life.

But, as they approached the fire kingdom, they heard an unusual sound coming from the trees behind them, the Flame guards ignored it, and they continued on.

When they were directly outside the fire kingdom, something jumped out at them.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?!" The flame guards drew their spears at the mysterious figure, there was no reply.

The figure then kicked the first Flame guard, sending him backwards.

"Finally, something I can beat up." The second Flame guard was now wrestling the mysterious figure, while the first one got back up and started kicked the figure.

Flame Princess's curiosity was peaked, she turned around, and, shockingly, she saw Finn. But her feelings quickly turned dark as she saw Finn reach for her.

"This is what you get for calling me evil!" FlamePrincess yelled at him as he was being kicked relentlessly.

_Present time_

"FlamePrincess, I… oof!" Finn whimpered while trying to stand. "I'm sorry, you're not evil, I swear, I was just in a bad mood, please…. Forgive me." And with that, Finn collapsed.

FlamePrincess was in shock, then happiness, he had apologized! He still loved her!

"I forgive you Finn, (He was blacked out, so he couldn't hear her) Guards, release him, and I've changed my mind." FlamePrincess was starting to pick Finn up when she realized she wasn't burning him, a miracle!

"No way, Princess, your too far in, if you leave, we will have to bring you to your father with force." The second flame guard cracked his knuckles.

"Okay then, snake fire!" FlamePrincess was using her awesome powers to defeat the guards.

However, it only knocked them back a bit; it had the effect of spraying water at a human. So, instead of 'battling it out' she flew off.

"We'll get you someday Princess!" The flame guards yelled.

As Flame Princess arrived by the lake at her house, she set Finn down up against a tree, and laid her head up against his chest.

And with that, her heart healed.

**Authors Notes: **Longest chapter yet! I'll make an epilogue for this story but other than that, it's finished! There will be a sequel so don't forget to follow me so you can get all the updated info on my Stories! So, review on what you think the sequel should be about, I'll choose whatever looks the best for me. Shout out to Kody the guard of flames, IamDragonFury, and 10do! I would also like to thank my anonymous reviewers! And with that, I close this story until the epilogue.


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Boom! A fiery explosion rocketed out of the sky as a very familiar human hero laid next to his girlfriend. It was the annual candy kingdom summer solstice celebration! Princess Bubblegum had invited royals and heros from around the land of Ooo to enjoy this wonderful festival. However, Finn had declined, because he had wanted to spend some quality time with his Princess, Flame princess.

"So, what do you think of the fireworks?" Finn and FP had been watching the celebration from outside the treehouse, it was a sight to behold.

"Well, I think that its, um, okay, I would like them better, if they hadn't amost killed me once." FP was chuckling as she thought back to the day she and Finn had first met, that was one year ago, alot had changed since then.

"Haha, ya, oh, I almost forgot." Finn stumbled as he reached inside his backpack for a small case, about the size of a jelewry case.

"Oh, Finn, you really shouldn't have...oh my." Flame Princess was amazed at the item Finn had piulled out of the case.

It was a small pendant, just the right size to fit around her neck perfectly. When Finn opened the pendent, it showed a picture on each side, on the left side, there was a picture of Finn and FlamePrincess outside her house, which in the photo Finn had just finished building.

On the other side was a picture of them on top of decked out in hiking gear, staring out onto the breathtaking enviroment below.

"This is for you, so that you can always remember our adventures, and that I will always be here for you, FlamePrincess." Finn was speaking in a soft, loving tone.

"Finn, I'll be here for you, too." And with that, they shared a tender hug,and walked off towards the treehouse, and into the sunset...

And off to their next adventure.

**Authors Notes: **The End


End file.
